


Save a Dance

by swtalmnd



Series: Cat Drabbles [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Cats, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: opalescentgold asked for "00Q, moonlight, dancing."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalescentgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentgold/gifts).



James slipped into their moonlit living room and turned on the stereo, choosing one of their favorite songs. He gently shooed their cats off his sleeping boyfriend, then urged Q standing, letting him lean, cuddled against Bond.

"It's still our anniversary," James whispered softly. "I'm sorry my debrief took so long."

Q yawned delicately, then nuzzled and kissed James' neck. James turned them around, building slowly from cuddling to a proper dance, curling his fingers around Q's and holding them close to his heart. 

"I already sent M a mean email," said Q. "Don't worry, didn' ruin anything."

"I know, love, you're too smart for that." 

Q began to join in the dancing properly; they'd discovered they both loved it for different reasons, and even more so when there was no con, no mark, no mission to spoil the motion of bodies together.

James chuckled. "That's not what you said when I lost my gun down that culvert." James kissed his hair, inhaling their shampoo, Q's warmth, and a little bit of the cologne James had given him for their anniversary. "You found your gift."

Q yawned again, then nuzzled up for a proper kiss. "It's a good gift. Reminds me of yours, but smells good on me."

"Mine smells good on you," James rumbled.

Q mmed. "Yours smells good when it rubs off onto me."

James stole another kiss. "Let's see if it works the other way, then."

Their movements turned into something more intimate, but James would always cherish the memory of their sleepy moonlit dance, being forgiven instead of berated. Being loved for who he was.


End file.
